


The Choice of Love vs Duty

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Series: A War Against Lions [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark is a badass, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Faceless Arya, Flirting, Hospitals, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mentions of beatings/torture, Police, SWAT, Sandor Clegane has a potty mouth, Sexual Tension, The Faceless Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: Arya Stark has been kidnapped. Can Police Officer Gendry Waters find her in time to save her from the Lannisters? If he does, can he convince her to stay instead of seeking out her revenge against them?





	The Choice of Love vs Duty

**Author's Note:**

> My most sincerest apologies for how long it has taken me to post this! Life happened and then I started writing and could not stop! Ah! A huge thank you to all who are following this series.  
> Just a heads up: there will be brief mentions of beatings and imprisonment. Nothing too severe but I don't want to retraumatize anyone.  
> Without further ado: here's part 3! :)

 

Six days. Six days since Arya Stark had been taken by the Lannisters and still no word. All of King’s Landing Police Department had been searching for her night and day, turning in every favor owed, harassing all their informants…but all for nothing. Not one hint of a location. Not one drop of hope. It was as if she simply vanished. The idea of finding her alive was being chipped away by the hour. It physically hurt.

Officer Gendry Waters rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. Over the past six days he had been primarily surviving by overcompensating his lack of sleep with excessive caffeine and denial. He sat at his desk, staring at the laptop before him. Around him, he could sense the looks of pity and concern thrown his way but ignored them. They felt like shards of glass scraping away at his mind, reminders of his failure- to protect her, to find her, to save her, to be there for her…like he promised. His chest ached thinking about that night. It had started with elation- taking down Joffrey, having his arms around her then tasting her lips- and ended with despair and anger. What else would the Lannisters take from him? What else could they destroy in his life? They took away his mother. And now Arya… He would burn this city to the ground to find her. He would do anything to save her from those monsters that destroyed her life. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. First he needed a lead.

“Hey, Gendry.”

Gendry opened his eyes as Officer Hot Pie stood at the edge of his desk.

Hot Pie continued speaking, placing a plastic bag on his desk. “I bought you lunch since I doubt you’ve eaten since I got you food yesterday.” The smells from the bag announced the contents were a burger and fries from Gendry’s favorite diner down the street from his apartment.

“Thanks.” He gave his friend a soft smile before digging into the food. The way his stomach seemed to practically digest the food as soon as it arrived, made him realize how far and in between his meals had become. Over the past six days, Hot Pie was more purposeful with his interactions and making sure Gendry was at least eating. In a strange way, it was nice to have someone looking out for him in the simple things. Gendry knew his bosses Police Chief Beric Dondarrion and SWAT team leader Sandor Clegane were keeping an eye on him mentally. Even his surrogate father/first officer partner Davos Seaworth called him at least once a day.

“Yeah, I figured I owe you for all the reports you type up for me.” His shoulders bounced as he chuckled, his girth swaying with the movement. Innocence and joy radiated from his being, a stark contrast to how Gendry currently felt.

“It’ll take a while to pay that debt off. Hey, how’s that new recipe going?”

“Oh! Well I tried to substitute brown sugar but it seemed to throw off the consistency so instead…” Hot Pie rambled on excitedly, waving his hands to emphasize his points. Gendry half heartedly listened, trying to let Hot Pie’s voice drown out the nauseating agony he welled up inside of him. Between the delicious food and Hot Pie’s enthusiasm, after a couple of minutes he could feel his spirits lift ever so slightly. It no longer felt like the planet was crashing down on him, maybe just half the planet. It was a welcome reprieve from the torment he wallowed in. Was Arya dead already? Was she being tortured? Was she still even in King’s Landing? How was he going to find her? The thoughts battled within him, threatening to overtake his conscious and devour his mind. This silence of information had to break soon. He needed it to break soon.

“Seven fucking hells! Waters! Get your ass up! Fucking hells!” Officer Clegane stormed out of Dondarrion’s office, shaking his head and focusing on his second-in-command of the SWAT team.

Gendry stood up abruptly, almost knocking his chair over, his food forgotten on his desk. His pulse was racing. His palms sweaty. What was going on?

“Everything alright, boss?” Officer Tormund Giantsbane called from two desks over.

“They found her. Seven hells.” Clegane’s scowl transformed into a half-smile, the scars on the side of his face preventing its full range of expression. “Actually, she found us…snuck up on an officer and put a damn knife to his throat demanding to see Officer Waters here. That girl is a piece of fucking work.”

Gendry’s mind heard the words but ceased comprehending after hearing ‘they found her’. Faintly he could hear the swell of excitement around him from the news. He wondered if whatever gods there were heard his fervent prayers.

Clegane stopped his approach several feet from Gendry, scrutinizing him. “You’re not going to pass out, are you?”

“No…no, sir.” Gendry swallowed, looking up to the man he trusted most in high-risk situations. “Where is she now?”

“Heading to the hospital.”

He nodded, barely aware of his movements or those around him. There was only one thing he was confident in. “I need to see her.”

Clegane chuckled. “Figured. Guess she won’t shut up from repeating your fucking name. Only the gods know why. We’ll go check on her.” As Gendry started towards the exit, Clegane clapped a hand on his shoulder, freezing his movement. “The officer bringing her in said she’s hurt pretty bad…covered in blood and barely conscious. Just remember the bloody fucking Lannisters had her. It’s amazing she’s alive.”

“She’s strong. She’ll make it.”

“Hells, if anyone can, it’d be her. I’d bet that the Stranger himself is terrified of her.”

That drew a laugh out of Gendry. She would be alright. She had to be. He would not believe the gods gave her back to him only to steal her away. Following Clegane, he sent a quick smile to Hot Pie, still sitting on his desk looking like he was subtly trying to wipe tears from his eyes.

Gendry rode with Clegane in a squad car over to the King’s Landing General Hospital. The drive over felt unending. His fingers tapped impatiently as they waited at red lights. Clegane was merciful enough to not comment on Gendry’s rising anxiety. He left the radio on so they could hear the calls from dispatch and other units, but hearing nothing further of Arya’s condition. Once they reached the hospital, it took every ounce of his willpower for Gendry to not race inside and demand to be taken to her. Matching Clegane’s purposeful, long strides, Gendry scanned around him for any sign or clue to her location. She was so close. He could feel it. The air buzzed, charged as if drawing him further in, directing him to her. He tried to still his mind, to calm his nerves but it was pointless. Quick directions from a nurse at the front desk sent them towards the intensive care unit. The white walls, the nurses and doctors in scrubs, even the fake foliage in corners blurred as Gendry followed Clegane, his mind focused on one thing only. Where was she?

Finally, they came upon a room where a team of nurses streamed in and out of the door at break neck speed. Just to the side stood an officer in uniform, a large white bandage placed on the side of his neck.

“What’s your name, boy?” Clegane asked the officer, his grimace deepening as he subtly shied away from the nurses and machines littering the hallway.

“Payne, sir.” The younger officer nodded towards Clegane and Gendry.

“What’s the update?”

Officer Payne rubbed the bandage on his neck with the back of his hand before seeming to realize what he was doing and stuck his hands in his pockets. “They haven’t stopped to update me much but I reckon they still trying to clean her up and determine the damage. She looked like death warmed over so I reckon it’ll take a while. You, Waters, right?”

Gendry nodded, not trusting his voice. There were no windows to look into the room, otherwise his face would be plastered against it. He considered brushing by the nurses to glimpse her but did not want to get in the way of them helping her. She was alive. That is what mattered.

“Gods, I thought she gonna kill me if I didn’t bring her to you. She pounced on me like a freakin’ monkey and jammed that knife against my throat. Only after I told her you’d meet up at the hospital did she let me go.. kept whispering your name until we got here. Reckon you must be real important to her.”

“That’ll be all, Payne. Head on out, we’ll take it from here.” Clegane gave Gendry the side-eye as he spoke. Payne nodded and left, footfalls echoing off the white walls. Gendry leaned his shoulder against the wall, letting it take his weight. His other hand ran over his face, feeling the beard that had grown out over the past several days of him not shaving. His hair was as black as coal, skin tanned from hours in the sun and his blue eyes, usually so vivid, he wondered if they betrayed how tired he was. He lost track of time of how long they stood there. Clegane stood just off to the side, arms crossed, scowling at the people passing by.

Finally a nurse, or perhaps a doctor, Gendry did not care, stepped out of the room and seemed to finally notice them. She adjusted her glasses, pursuing her lips at them. “Are you here for the woman?”

“Yes.” Clegane answered shortly.

The nurse huffed at his tone but continued. “She’s stable right now. We have her sedated so she can sleep and stop threatening us.” She paused as if debating how much more to share.

“Is she ok?” Gendry whispered, terrified to hear the answer.

The nurse sighed, her eyes softening as they met his blue eyes. “Honestly, its amazing she’s alive and coherent. What we were able to determine quickly is that she hasn’t eaten in several days and barely had any water, or at least just enough to keep her alive. She’s taken some beatings and the marks on her look like…well wherever she was, she was immobilized. We still need to do a rape test but we have to get permission from her before we can do that.”

Clegane placed a hand on Gendry’s shoulder. “I’m going to inform Dondarrion, get officers protecting her at all hours.” Gendry just nodded as Clegane walked away.

Before the nurse turned, Gendry grabbed her arm. “Can I see her?”

The nurse narrowed her eyes at him skeptically. “What is your relationship to her?”

He blurted his answer before realizing what he said. “Her boyfriend…I’m her boyfriend.”

“Ok, just don’t try and wake her.” The nurse opened the door for him and closed it behind him, leaving him alone.

Whatever mental image conjured is never the same as seeing the pain written across one’s skin. Arya looked so small and weak, laying on the hospital bed alone with IVs in both arms. Ever so slowly, he walked over to her side. Finding a chair, he pulled it over and sat next to her. His chest heaved as he gazed at her sleeping form, tears threatening to spill over. She truly looked like death warmed over. Her skin was so pale, eyes sunken in, lips dry and peeling. Her mahogany hair looked like a rat’s nest. Bruises and cuts were scattered randomly over her face and along her arms that he would see. He could not help but wince at the idea of the damage hidden by the hospital gown and blankets covering her. The air around her smelled of piss, blood and sweat. Yet there was no where else he would rather be in this moment. Gently he reached over and took her hand in both of his, immediately noting how loose her skin was on her hand.

“I’m so sorry, Arya, I’m so sorry.” He whispered, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. “I’ll make them pay. I promise…just…just stay with me.”

He sat there for hours, holding her hand. Nurses flittered in occasionally, checking her vitals and changing the IV fluid bags. Somehow word must of spread amongst the nurses of his supposed relationship with her since no one questioned his unwavering presence. They had better get used to him there. He had no plans to leave her side. Infrequently she would stir, moving her head or shifting her body slightly. A few times, in her sleep, he noticed her tense as if preparing for something, her jaw clenched and he wondered if she was reliving the past several days.

The first time she woke up, he thought his heart would explode with joy. It was only for a few moments. Her eyes fluttered open and she groggily looked about before finding him. She mouthed his name, gray eyes meeting his blue then they closed again. Except her hand was no longer limp in between his now. The next nurse that came in, he informed of her wakening and she got him a cup of water and straw to give Arya when she woke next.

The second time she woke up was two hours later. Her head turned side to side slowly, her lips partially opened. Carefully he released her hand and brought the cup and straw to her lips. Instantly she practically devoured the straw in an attempt to slurp the water down as quickly as possible. Once it was gone, she licked her lips as if tasting the last remnants of the life-bringing liquid. Slowly her eyes opened and fixated on him.

“Gendry?” Her voice was scratchy and painful sounding like sandpaper had been rubbed against her vocal cords.

“I’m here. I got you.” His hands found hers again, squeezing to reassure his presence was real.

“You came.”

He had to hold back a sob. “Of course. I told you, I’m here for you.”

A soft smile warmed her face as her eyes closed once more.

The third time she woke up was an hour and half later. The nurses had forewarned him that she was on some strong pain relievers and with what she had just gone through, her mind would be sluggish and might not make coherent sense. He hoped for the rest of his life he ever forgot this drug-induced conversation. She woke up, eyes blinking like an owl, more alert yet still under the influence. Immediately he offered her water, which she guzzled down again. When her eyes found his again, they narrowed slightly as if trying to understand the complexities of the world.

“You have a beard.” She softly said, her voice still rough but less painful sounding than before.

He smiled. “I didn’t have time to shave it.”

“Huh…a beard.” She nodded once as if that answered her great mystery. “Scratchy?”

“A little.”

“Huh…bet feels good between my legs.”

He could not help it, he laughed. Quickly he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. “You get through this and I promise you’ll find out.”

She stared at him solemnly. “Promise…now?”

“Gods, how are we back to this already?” He shook his head smiling brightly at the hilarity of the conversation. Gently he placed a hand on her cheek, holding her eyes. “When you’re all better. I don’t need you crying out my name and nurses come running cause they think something is wrong. Trust me, ok?”

She slowly nodded again as her eyes began to drift shut.

He chuckled to himself again as he rubbed this thumb along her cheek. His fear and anxiety began to drain away replacing with something he had not known for a long time…. Devotion? Love? Watching her sleep, he could not help but think she was the most amazing woman.

Twenty minutes later a nurse came in to give her a sponge bath now that she was doing better. Gendry stepped out, his heart feeling lighter more than it had for days. An officer stood at the door, a sympathetic look on his face. A quick chat informed Gendry of Clegane’s constant surveillance and protection set up for Arya. There would always be an officer at her door along with an officer at the two main entrances of the hospital. Only four specific nurses were allowed to work on Arya to minimize visibility but also keep wayward people from sneaking in to finish her off. It was enough. There were plenty of cameras lining the hallways and Gendry did not plan on leaving her side while she was here. Fumbling in line at the cafeteria, he grabbed himself a snack and two coffees, trying to give the nurse some time before his return. He handed the second cup of coffee to the officer at the door before stepping back inside. The grime and blood was cleaned off her ghostly skin, highlighting her multiple bruises, cuts and protruding bones through what had once been healthy, glowing skin. Her mahogany hair had been attempted to tame down, only somewhat successfully. Falling back into his seat, he took her hand again in his, tracing the small veins on the back of her hand. He thought humorlessly that she smelled slightly better, less like piss and pain. Now the air hung heavy with the smell of rubbing alcohol and hope. Breathing it in, he wondered how badly he smelled in all of this. It did not matter, he was not going anywhere. Exhaustion hit him anew, a reminder of the physical and mental toil the past few days had been. He watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically, the evidence of breath and life filling her. Her hand squeezed his in her sleep and he gently returned the pressure. She was going to be alright. He was here for her.

 

* * *

 

A faint pressure on his head disturbed him from the abyss of sleep. The light of wakefulness slipped in and he absent-mindedly realized someone was running their fingers through his hair. He softly groaned, not quite ready to give up the peace that sleep brought with it.

A raspy chuckle and murmur shattered that peace. “Stop snoring.”

“As m’lady commands.”

A soft swat to the back of his head caused him to smile. After opening his eyes, he sat up watching her. This time her eyes were alert and focused on him, the warm color of molten steel. There was a faint hint of color to her cheeks and her parched lips no longer looked like a desert. A quick glance at the clock showed it was very early in the morning, otherwise impossible to tell with the lack of windows in the room.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, reaching for her hand that lay on the bed. Instinctively she pulled her hand back slightly, just enough to freeze his action. It stung but he tried not to let his hurt and disappointment show. After an awkward moment, she moved her hand so he could take it, rubbing his thumb along the back.

“Oh, I feel wonderful…rainbows and puppies and all that shit.”

He snorted. “Well you look like hell. I’m fairly certain white paint has more color than you do.”

A raspy bark of laughter erupted. “You look like shit. What’s with the beard?”

“You don’t like it?” He rubbed it with his other hand. “A few hours ago, your drugged self said differently.”

“What did my drugged self say?”

He leaned forward, voice low as if divulging a great secret. “There may have been something mentioned of wanting my face between your legs.”

“Oh really? What was your response?”

“I promised if you got better, we could find out.”

She bit her bottom lip, attempting to hide a smile. Gendry desperately wanted to lean over and catch her lips with his. To put all of his emotions of relief, hope and devotion into the kiss. To show her she would never be alone again. To steal a piece of her for himself like she stole a piece of him. He kept still though. She looked so young, so weak and wounded. It would not do well to shatter the trust he was rebuilding with her for a selfish urge. She looked ready to flee at the first scent of danger and he knew if she ran this time, he would never find her again.

“Well…” she finally said, “looks like my drugged self and I need to talk more. That’s a good idea.” A quick wink was thrown his way just as the door opened.

A different nurse stepped in, probably late twenties, black hair, pretty face and curvy figure. She smiled when she noticed Arya awake and walked over with her clipboard. “Good morning, Cat. I’m the nurse on duty right now. My name is Mya. How are you feeling?”

Arya shrugged, eyeing the woman. Soon as the door opened, Gendry noticed how her guard went up. The atmosphere of a light banter transformed to suspicion. It saddened him how life taught her to trust no one and assume the worst first, yet a selfish side of him glowed that she trusted him enough to let her guard down when they were alone.

A gentle knock at the door followed by a man’s head poking in caused Gendry to smile in happy confusion. “Davos!”

Officer Seaworth stepped in, closing the door behind him. His bright smile was even more brilliant, a quick look added a mischievous twinkle in his eye. At that, Gendry realized he was still holding Arya’s hand, a forgotten comfort. Of course the older man would notice.

“What brings you here?” Gendry asked, not unhappy to see his old partner and surrogate father, yet surprised the man stopped by.

“Oi! I didn’t think ya be awake, Cat. The officer outside said ya expected to sleep the day away. Apologies for disturbin’ ya.”

She waved her hand lazily. “Its fine. I was rudely awoken by someone’s snoring.”

Gendry dipped his head, a blush trying to warm his cheeks.

“Something I can do?” Her voice was still rough and raspy, as if unused for days and trying to remember how to work. She pulled her hand away from Gendry’s, slipping it under the covers.

“Beggin’ ya pardon, I thought ya be sleepin’ so I came to check in on Gendry here. The lad’s been the worst mess since ya gone.”

“That explains the beard.”

Gendry scowled at her, earning a smirk from her and a chuckle from Davos.

“Pardon me.” The nurse spoke up, giving all a quick glance before settling on the actual patient. “Your charts are looking well. Your body is recovering better than anticipated. I’m going to put in a request to move you to a regular room. It shouldn’t take long.”

“Thank you.” Gendry said as Arya just nodded. He wondered why she chose not to speak to the nurse but kept the question to himself. The nurse swept out of the room, having left a large cup of water on a side table for Arya.

“Were ya plannin’ on goin’ in today, lad?”

Gendry shook his head. “No, I’m staying here.”

“I’m fine.” A coughing fit caught Arya after her statement, sounding painful and dry. Gendry reached over and grabbed the water, bringing it to her. “I’m fine.” She rasped out, sounding anything but fine.

He was going to have none of that. “I’m sure. Now drink this and don’t argue with me.”

“Make me.” She raised an eyebrow, eyes glistening from the effects of the coughing fit.

“Cat, I’ll pin you to this bed. I’m not above that right now.”

A sly smile teased her lips. “That would be inappropriate with Davos in the room.”

Gendry’s jaw dropped slightly as she took the cup from his hand. Davos masked his laugh into a cough.

“If ya stayin’, why don’t ya borrow my truck to run home and change? Grab a few things for ya? I’ll stay and keep Cat company if that’s alright with ya.”

“I don’t…”

“Gendry, go.” Arya interrupted.

“You sure?” He hated the idea of leaving her but the concept of a quick shower was tantalizing. “I can stay.”

She rolled her eyes. “Go. You stink.”

Davos chuckled. “The little lady has spoken.” He pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Gendry.

Gendry looked at her one more time. “Can I get you anything?”

“If you say another word, I’m going to beat you up and steal your truck.”

He smiled as she glared at him. He knew he was trampling all over her independence. “You win. I’m going. I’ll be back soon.” The last bit he tried to covey as the promise he meant it to be.

She must have understood. Her eyes softened as she reached over and squeezed his hand. He returned the pressure, gave Davos a smile and headed out the door before she could find something to throw at his head.

It was not long before he was back, feeling revived and even more hopeful. He had grabbed a bag, tossing a change of clothes, a few snacks, his laptop and a few case files he had left at his apartment and a political thriller book he thought Arya might like. After his shower, he had taken the time to trim down his beard, making it look nicer. He wondered if Arya would comment. He did not plan on shaving it off until he fulfilled his promise. Which was obviously an entirely altruistic reason.

Walking into the hospital, he headed towards the elevator. While gone, Davos text him saying they had moved her and her new room number. He wondered if he could get Hot Pie or Giantsbane to drop off his truck. Yesterday, having ridden over with Clegane, he had not even thought of needing his vehicle, so intent on seeing Arya and that she was alive. Standing outside her door was Davos chatting away with Office Giantsbane, of all people.

“How’s she doing?” Gendry asked as he approached, hefting his bag further up his shoulder.

“Good, sleepin’ now. She demanded to be taken off the pain meds.” Davos replied, glancing over his shoulder through the window into the darkened room.

Giantsbane caught Gendry’s eye. “Dondarrion and Clegane are hounding to come interview her soon. See what they can learn and where she was kept.”

“Shit.”

Davos clapped a hand on Gendry’s shoulder. “Ya cannot hide her forever. We need to know.”

“I know.” Gendry ran a hand over the back of his neck. “She hasn’t even been here for twenty-hour hours yet…gods, and they want her to relive those memories already?”

“Aye, but she’s strong. Remember, she escaped on her own. I’m suspectin’ she gonna do anythin’ to take down those that held her.”

Giantsbane spoke up, his red hair looking like dull flames under the harsh florescent lights. “We can probably hold them off for another day or so. The guys and I are covering your duties so you can stay here.”

Surprise and gratitude flooded Gendry. “Thanks. Has she said anything?”

“Naw, just superficial stuff. Mostly wantin’ to hear stories ‘bout ya.”

Gendry rolled his eyes and smiled. “If you two keep talking, I won’t have any secrets left to share with her.”

The older man shrugged unphased. “I’ll be headin’ out. Let me know if ya be needin’ anythin’.” He clapped Gendry on the back saying good-bye to Giantsbane then walked away.

“Get in there. I got nurses to watch.” Giantsbane smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

Gendry chuckled before opening the door and stepping into her room. Once he closed the door behind him, the noise dropped back to a white noise level, restoring the quietness of the room. Looking around the new space, he noticed a gaudy painting of a vase with flowers on one wall. There was a recliner in the corner and a window with the blinds closed. On the wall across from the bed was a TV that looked like it had seen better days. He dropped his bag onto the recliner and took up his spot in a chair next to her bed. He was reminded again of how young she was, the worried and pain of the world erased to give way to the oblivion of sleep. She was beautiful. There was no denying that fact. Her delicate features were a sharp contrast to the strength and confidence she carried. She was striking and powerful, a fireball of passion and wrath. He leaned his cheek on a his propped fist, content to just watch her.

“I hate hospitals.”

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

The corners of her mouth turned up as her eyes drifted open to meet his. “Hard to sleep when someone is coming in every twenty minutes to poke you with something.”

“Want me to scare them away?”

“You’re as scary as a fuzzy teddy bear.”

“WHAT? No, I’m not.”

She laughed, an interesting mix of raspy and sultry that penetrated him straight to his core. He would not help but wonder when she last laughed. Was it with him the night she had been taken? Most likely. Once her laughter died down, her eyes took a slightly hardened edge as she spoke.

“I heard Davos mention your bosses want to interview me. When are they coming?”

He felt her guard go up with the question, a confirmation of sorts to his inclination of delaying the meeting as long as possible. “We are going to hold them off at least another day but only when you’re ready. They can wait.”

“The sooner the better. Let’s just get it over with.”

“No.”

She froze, staring at him. “No?”

He met her hard, steel eyes, letting her know this was not something he would fold on. She was stubborn and independent to a fault. Yet he could be just as stubborn when he wanted to. He shook his head. “Its too soon. You need to rest.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. “And if you think you’re fine them something is very wrong. You were gone for six days, Cat. Six. Now, I don’t know what happened to you nor what you endured but I’m guessing it was not caviar and plush penthouses. Gods’ sake! You were so dehydrated the nurses were amazed you were alive and conscious! So you can say you’re fine all you want and everyone else can believe you but don’t you lie to me.” At the end of his rant he was practically growling, frustrated with himself, the department for not finding her sooner and Arya for thinking he was fool enough, or did not care enough, to see through her façade. She hide her pain terrifyingly well, but he could see it in the vast depths of her eyes and in the tension of her muscles. He doubted she would fully relax and rest until she was out of the hospital.

During his rant, she watched him with her lips pressed flat, eyes hard but no other indication of her emotions. “What makes you so special, thinking I won’t lie to you? I lie to everyone. I lie as much as I breathe. Its who I am.”

He hung his head for a moment, trying to not let the blades of her words piece his heart too deeply. Steeling himself he looked back up to meet her eyes once more. “I thought we were beyond this point. I thought we trusted each other now. Shit, I promised to keep your secret and protect you however I can.” She winced as he mentioned secret but he plowed through, hoping to convince her to trust him once again. “I’m here for you, no matter what. I meant it last time I told you and I still mean it…and I’m sorry. I’m sorry we did not rescue you. I’m sorry you were taken and gods only know what they did to you. If I could go back, I would keep you by my side for the rest of that night and forever or I’d trade myself for you. We tried everything to get a lead on your location. I was going to start going door-to-door or find Varys to get any inkling of where you were. I hate myself and how useless I was. You have every right to be angry and hate me.”

They stared at each other for a long time. Fiery steel gray meeting the turbulent vastness of blue. This moment felt infinite and weighty. Gendry waited for her decision, to accept or reject him. Whatever foundation of trust they once had currently fought through an earthquake, and he worried what the damage would be.

“I don’t hate you.” She whispered, closing her eyes and laying her head back on the inclined hospital bed. “I knew you wouldn’t give up…that thought…it helped me. An opportunity came and I took it. I couldn’t wait any longer. The next day I was being transported out of King’s Landing.”

A whoosh of breath was released from his lungs. Carefully he reached over and took one of her small hands in his. He expected her to pull it back and glare at him or slap him. Instead she flinched initially before taking his hand in return. Their fingers loosely intertwined and palms clasped, it felt like his heart was being sewn back together from the touch. They say quietly for several long moments, the only sounds being from the beeping of the machines, dull drone of people walking by and their breathing filling the air.

“So…why do you hate hospitals?”

The pause echoed in his mind before she replied softly. “My cousin, Jon…the bastard. He got really sick once when we were young. He stayed in the hospital for a week. I did everything to stay by his side, every time my mother would drag me away kicking and screaming. I overheard the nurses talking about how they didn’t think he would last the night. I…I didn’t want him to die alone, be alone. I wanted to remind him to live.” She scrubbed at her face with her other hand, suddenly sounding weary to the core.

He wondered what other memories haunted her that she kept hidden from the world. One day he hoped she trusted him enough to share them. He kissed the back of her hand before releasing it. “Go to sleep. I’ll be right here. As a prize, I’ll give you the book I brought so you won’t get bored.”

“Is this to keep me on my best behavior?” She quirked an eyebrow at him as her eyes opened.

“I would rather you not decide to use me for target practice to stave off boredom.”

She smiled, the light returning to her eyes. “No promises. Hey, any chance you can get me some clothes? It’s fun being naked around you but I’d rather not be when finally talking to your bosses.”

“You’re completely naked right now?”

“Want a peek?”

His eyes traced her body, the hospital gown and blankets covering most of her. Ever so slowly and deliberately he stood up then leaned forward over her, placing a hand on the bed on either side of her hips. He stopped when his face was inches from hers. “Yes…but I won’t be satisfied with just a peek. I want all of you…but I can wait until I fulfill my promise to see.”

Seductively, she drew her hands up from her lap along his chest before raising them above her head, pressing her breasts out. “I’m glad to know you’re a man of your word. I doubt you’ll leave me disappointed.”

“Oh, you won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.” He replied, his voice husky and pupils dilated, matching her own.

“That’s not saying a lot. I can’t walk much right now.”

He laughed at her quick retort, an amused smirk crossing her lips. Quickly he pressed a kiss to her forehead before retreating back a safe distance. “Go to sleep, m’lady.”

“Call me that again and I may still use you for target practice.”

“As m’lady commands.”

She scowled, a twinkle in her eye that disturbed her feigned anger. Readjusting herself, she closed her eyes. Gendry grabbed his laptop and moved to sit in the recliner, hoping to give her some necessary space.

“Thanks for being here.” A soft whisper slipped over to him.

Without looking up, he replied, his heart threatening to burst with joy. “I’ll always be here for you.”

 

 

The next day Dondarrion and Clegane arrived to talk. The minutes leading up to their arrival, Gendry witnessed as a mask of cool indifference placed itself on Arya’s face. He wondered if it was a Faceless thing. She became emotionless, staring off into the distance. He offered to step out, give her some privacy but she declined, saying he would just read the report anyway. So it was only the four of them as Arya recounted what happened during the six days of her captivity. She was kept in a small metal cage, only barely able to move. During her time, she was never offered food, only given enough water to keep from dying. Sometimes the water was mixed with piss and she was forced to drink it. She shared all she could remember of the people she saw, their descriptions and interactions, and of where they kept her. Most of the time she was in a back room without any light until one of her captors came to give her a mouthful of water and bang on the cage. There was to be a shipment leaving King’s Landing on the seventh day, then they were going to transport her to see Cercei and Jamie Lannister. Apparently explicit orders were given to not damage her, only weaken and contain her. For her escape, she miraculously managed to stab the guard who came to give her water and snatch the keys of her cage off him. She dragged herself out, shooting a few others who stumbled upon her. Once outside, she hid at a nearby park until she saw an officer. Detailing the location and type of building, Gendry realized she had been held at an old storefront near the Iron Gate. With that info, Clegane left to gather the rest of the SWAT team, get a warrant and search the place for evidence.

Dondarrion asked a few more pointed questions, offered his sympathies and his willingness to do anything for her. He left quickly after that, giving Gendry a nod who had been sitting on the recliner trying to stay out of the way. Hearing her speak about her imprisonment and torture, he fought to remember to breathe. His chest felt full of rocks and his hands itched to punch someone. He kept reminding himself that she was here, she was safe and they would never touch her again. The most painful part to witness was how eerily calm and stoic she was during the interview. There was no emotion, no indication of pain caused to her, it almost felt like she was speaking about someone else’s trial. If that was how she separated herself to deal with the trauma, he would not blame her but he worried for her what would happen if she continued to ignore the memories and pain endured. They sat quietly for a long time once alone. Honestly he thought she had fallen asleep somehow and did not want to disturb her. So when she spoke it startled him out of his dark thoughts.

“I can’t stay here any longer.”

“What?”

She pierced him with her eyes. “I can’t stay here. I’ll stay here tonight but I’m walking out of here tomorrow, damn being discharged or not.”

“Cat…they want to monitor…” He walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. His words died on his lips as he watched her biting her bottom lip and eyes moist. He practically could hear her mind screaming at him that she needed somewhere safe and without observers to break down. “Ok, I’ll talk to the nurses. We will leave tomorrow.” He started to get up but froze when she reached over and grabbed his hand.

“Thank you.” She whispered, eyes on their hands.

“Look at me.” He commanded softly, waiting until she met his eyes. “I’m here for you. I’ll do whatever you want, you just need to tell me.” Kissing the top of her head, he walked out of the room to inform the nurses.

Of course there was an outcry but he harshly subdued it. Over the next several hours they instructed him on how to monitor her, keeping her hydrated and body on the road to recovery. They were still hesitant about letting her eat solid foods but complied with him to create a chart of when she could start reintroducing specific foods into her diet. A call to Davos had his truck brought over to the hospital that evening. It was draining but seeing the spark return to Arya’s eyes with the knowledge of less than twelve hours left at the hospital was worth it.

 

* * *

 

The next morning they left the hospital before the sun fully rose. The officer who had been guarding her door followed behind Gendry and Arya out to Gendry’s truck. The nurses were kind enough to supply Arya with a pair of sweats and t-shirt that looked like they were pulled out of a lost and found bin. They were both too big on her but the dress she had arrived to the hospital in had been discarded. It was excellent that she was walking unaided but he could see how easily it sapped her energy. Once they got into his truck, she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, soaking in the sunlight. No words were spoken during the drive, a comfortable silence filling the cab. Only after he parked and turned the truck off did she open her eyes.

“Your apartment?”

He open-mouth stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. Of course she knew where he lived…not that he ever told her or showed her.

“I thought you’re taking me to a safe house.”

“All the paper trails and specific bodyguards show you’re being hidden away at one but Clegane and I decided a undisclosed location was best for now…besides my bed is far more comfortable than the one there.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” A quick wink and she slid out of the truck.

“Wait, let me help you.”

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes. “I’m fine.”

Without waiting, he rushed to the other side and pinned her against the door of his truck. He was not taking any chances. “I know you…but I can already tell you’re tired from the walk to the truck. My building doesn’t have elevators and my apartment is on the second floor. I would certainly enjoy carrying you up the stairs but I get the impression you wouldn’t like it. So please, take my arm, just in case.”

“Is this really necessary?”

“I promise once we’re inside my place, you can roam unhindered all you want. Deal?” He watched conflicting thoughts battle in her mind. Her fierce, independent streak was something he found attractive in her but now he was beginning to fully realize how difficult it made asking for help.

After several moments she sighed. “Fine. Deal.”

“Thank you.” Before she could change her mind, he snatched his bag from out of the back and threw it over his shoulder. Together they started towards his apartment, the parking lot thankfully clear for the moment and her hand in the crook of his arm.

Sending the briefest of nods towards the undercover cop sitting in the parking lot scanning the area, Gendry wondered if this was truly the safest place. His apartment building was modest, not in either extreme of wealth or poverty. It was in a secure location, a minimal crime area…probably due to the number of other officers and first responders who lived in the building and ones nearby. His apartment itself was a single-bedroom on the second floor. The wall color was still the neutral tan from when he moved in years ago. Sure he could have painted but he never figured this was a permanent home. Eventually he wanted an actual home with a yard and garage but he was still saving up for a down payment. Once inside, he dumped his bag next to the door and wandered towards the kitchen to give Arya some space. He wondered what she thought of the place as she stood in the entry way and scanned about. There was a large open area for the living room and dining room. A small kitchen in a hallway off to the side. The bedroom and bathroom on the other side of the communal room. A sliding glass door on the far side of the living room opened to a small balcony. His place was clean and simple, just how he liked it. A large flat-screen TV sat on the wall with a black bookcase under it full of movies and books. A plush three-seater, navy couch faced the TV. A small table with two dining chairs was the extent of his dining room. Hosting was not his forte. There were a few pictures scattered about, his diploma from graduating the police academy hung on a wall. From the fridge he grabbed himself a Coke and a Gatorade for her before coming back out to check on her.

“Can I take a shower? I never got to at the hospital.”

“Of course.” He handed her the Gatorade. “I’ll grab something for you to change into. If you tell me where you were staying, I bet I could get Davos to get your stuff for you.” He raced into his bedroom, trying not to overthink it and grabbed a clean t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Thanks.” She took the offered clothes with a smile. “It’s the extended stay motel on 42 and Ash. Now, I’m going to take the hottest shower possible so if your fire alarm goes off, its just cause your shower can’t handle me.”

He laughed loudly as she waltzed away towards his bathroom. If the fire alarm did go off while she was in there, he would not mind going in to save her. After a final longing look at the closed door, he headed back towards the kitchen to figure out what she could eat and what groceries he needed to buy.

When she emerged from the shower, the steam billowed out of the door like the smoke from a burning building. They ate an early lunch with small talk of Arya asking about certain things or pictures around his place. It felt good…it felt right to be sharing his space with her. Seeing his t-shirt hanging off her small frame, one shoulder attempting to peek out was a sight he could easily get used to. It amused him too that the shirt said ‘King’s Landing Police Academy’ The sweatpants were way too long for her, making her joke about them being a tripping hazard. After eating, he offered her his bed so she could sleep for a bit. Initially she hesitated but finally accepted with a smile. His body froze as he watched her with the comfort and warmth shining from that smile. He knew he was a goner if she ever truly reciprocated his feelings and turned that smile on him. It both made him melt and want to throw his arms around her and never let go. Though he doubted she would appreciate being coddled.

As she slept, he washed their stuff so she could have something besides his clothes to wear. The in-unit washer and dryer was one reason he had chosen this place. After, he called Davos about getting Arya’s stuff then called Clegane about getting caught up with what he had been missing the past few days. As the hours dragged by and Arya had still not come out, he began to question if she truly had been able to rest while at the hospital. No wonder she was desperate to leave. He doubted she would be any easier of a patient and it would be a struggle to get her to continue to rest. He got the impression that laying around was not something that came naturally to her. He would have to see about that.

It was almost midafternoon when he heard his bedroom door open. Looking up from the couch, his heart stopped, eyes widened and jaw practically dropped. Gods help me, he thought. Arya leaned against the doorframe in his t-shirt…in just his t-shirt. It hung down to her upper thigh and one of her shoulders fully exposed. Yep, she was going to be the death of him. Her eyes were still blurry and hair messy but laying loose upon her shoulders.

“What time is it?”

He swallowed before answering. “Almost four.”

She grunted, picking up a foot and rubbing it along the back of her other leg absent-mindedly. His mouth suddenly went dry. Was she doing this to him on purpose? Not that he truly minded. After a long second, she strolled over and dropped next to him on couch.

“I would like to go to the department and begin searching for the faces I recognize. The Lannisters aren’t going to wait around trying to find me. Whatever they are working on right now, its big.”

“You’re not going in yet.”

She huffed, glaring at him. “You can’t…”

“Cat, listen to me.” He interrupted, setting his laptop down on the ground. Turning to fully face her, he could see a bit more color on her cheeks but she still looked so tired. If needed to, he would pin her down to make sure she rested. “You still need to let your body rest. Nope, don’t say anything. I know I can’t keep you here but can we agree at least you staying here three days. Then I promise I’ll take you to the department and we can start looking. I do have my laptop here and Davos is going to come by with your stuff later.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Day after. You need at least two full days to sleep and lay around.”

Suddenly her eyes softened from their glare and a mischievous glint replaced it. He wondered if he should be frightened or pleased. Keeping eyes contact with him, she slowly lifted her bare legs and draped them over his lap. “What are we going to do here instead?”

That smirk was begging to be kissed off her face. Not yet. With everything that happened, he wanted to give her time to heal and rest. Teasing was safe though. Still keeping her steel eyes locked on his blue, his hand caressed her leg, starting at her ankle and working its way up as he spoke. “Today you are laying on this couch and watching movies with me until you can barely keep your eyes open then you’re going back to my bed to sleep at least twelve hours.”

“Is that so?”

His hand came to rest on her hip, under his shirt, his thumb rubbing the edge of her underwear. Thoughts of what color and style she wore filled his mind. “Doctor’s orders.”

With a raised eyebrow, she leaned back against the couch, pushing her chest out. “You know…I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked.”

“That can be arranged…tomorrow. Today you aren’t doing anything strenuous.”

She laughed as he slid out from under her legs and walked over to the TV to grab the remote. “Is my being naked going to be strenuous?”

“Not for you. But I can’t promise I won’t leave my mark on your sexy body.” Coming back over, he leaned over Arya, crowding into her space, his hands on either side of her head. “Just let me know where you want it, vixen.”

Her hands trailed up his chest to grab a fistful of his shirt and pull him closer. She arched her back and whispered in his ear. “You still have a promise to fulfill.”

Gods, that whisper shot straight through his core to his groin. Keeping his hands off her might be harder than he thought it was going to be. Tilting his head he bit her neck then soothed it with a flick of his tongue and kiss. He felt her shudder slightly under his touch, her hands tightening their grip on his shirt. Slowly he leaned back, the space between them hot enough to start a fire with just the smallest spark. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten. Now, what kind of movie should we watch?”

“Something funny.”

Before sitting down next to her, he grabbed a spare blanket and tossed it over her. She did not say anything, just smiled and settled the blanket around her. Before she could move, he grabbed her legs and placed them across his lap again. Once she was comfortable, he slipped a hand under the blanket and gently massaged her feet. The soft moan elicited from her and her cuddling closer, resting her head on his shoulder was thanks enough. They picked a popular comedy to watch, which was the perfect choice in hindsight. The sound and feel of her laughter brought a smile to his lips more than the movie. Sneaking peeks at her, she looked so relaxed. The darkness that clung to the edges of her eyes abated so they sparkled with mirth. In that moment, he decided she had never looked so beautiful. Curled up against him, wearing his t-shirt, hair messy and without any hint of make-up…she was the most gorgeous creature and he wanted nothing more than to soak in her presence.

 

* * *

 

 

It was officially unanimous, his couch was terrible to sleep on. His legs almost hung off, the arm rest was at an awkward angle to support his head and there was no comfortable position. He managed to doze some but then would jerk awake to begin the process of tossing and turning again. A quick glance at his phone showed the time was just after one in the morning. This night was unending. He tugged on the sweatpants he wore, having changed out of his jeans once Arya retired. The thought of grabbing his laptop and checking his emails crossed his mind. At least that would be something useful besides him staring at the ceiling. Hopefully Arya was sleeping. Stubborn as she was, she refused to take the pain pills sent with her. As the night wore on and only because he was paying particular attention to her reactions, did he notice her subtle winces as she shifted about. It seemed her muscles were still stiff and painful. What she needed was a good massage and a hot tub. There had to be a way to work something out. He would have to talk to Davos or Giantsbane, see if they had any connections that could be utilized.

Tired of hearing his own rambling thoughts, Gendry sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. Coffee was going to be a necessity tomorrow. As he started to rise, his bedroom door opened. Arya silently stepped out then froze when she noticed him.

“Did I wake you?”

“No, I’ve been up.” His eyes roamed over her. Something was off. “Can I get you something?”

“I…I just wanted water.”

“Sure. I’ll grab it.” He headed towards the kitchen and quickly filled a glass for her. On her bare feet, he did not hear her follow him to lean against the counter. As he handed her the glass, she gripped it tightly as if scared to drop it…as if grounding herself. After she downed about half of it, he finally noticed the faint trembling in her hands.

“Did you have a dream?” He asked quietly, hating the question.

She jerked, keeping her eyes on the glass in her hands.

“Cat…”

“I’m fine.” She snapped, still refusing to look up. In a heartbeat she downed the rest of the glass.

He moved closer hesitantly as if she was a skittish animal, she visible tensed but he tried not to take it personally. Who knows what her mind forced her to relive. Carefully, he took the glass from her hands and placed it on the counter then took her hands in his. She made no movement, keeping her eyes on their hands. Each breath she took seemed slow and purposeful. His heart ached watching her. She was trying so hard to be strong, to force back the memories and emotions only through sheer willpower. Yes, she was a Faceless Man but even they had to have their limits. Even they had to break down occasionally, right? Without a word, he tipped her chin up to meet her eyes. They were cold and hard as stone, not what he was expecting.

“Its ok to break down, Arya.”

She wretched her chin out of his hand, eyes blazing. “I said, I’m fine.”

“I know, you did. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to be strong in front of me. I won’t say anything. You just tell me what you need and I’ll do everything I can to help you. I promise. This is a safe place for you to cope.”

After a long moment the tension eased in her posture and she nodded, eyes downcast. She was hurting, invisible wounds bleeding…and he felt insufficient to help staunch those wounds. Unsure what else to do, he coaxed her into his embrace, placing his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, fisting the t-shirt he wore.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

She shook her head ‘no’.

“Want to try and lay back down?”

“Will you lay with me?”

His body paused as he registered her request. “Are you sure?”

This time she nodded.

“Ok, I can do that.” They walked back to his room, Gendry keeping an arm around her. His full size bed had enough room for them both to lay down. His heart pounded. What could he do without overstepping her need for comfort? Was his presence, his touch enough to comfort her? What did she want? He laid on his back under the covers, not wanting to intrude but wishing to touch her. Thankfully, Arya took over.

“Lay on your side, idiot.” She grumbled.

He smirked as he rolled over to face her. “As m’lady commands.”

She muttered something in a foreign language, Dothraki maybe. Once he stopped moving, she scooted over and pressed her back against his chest. Oh gods, she wanted to spoon! He tried to keep his physical arousal to a minimum as she ground her barely clad ass against his groin.

He grabbed her hip, immediately realizing his shirt had ridden up on her, and threw a leg over hers to force her to stop squirming. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“Make me.”

He chuckled, sensing the smile on her lips. Hopefully this meant she was feeling better and might fall back asleep. As if on its own accord, his hand eased up from her hip, under the shirt and over her stomach. He pulled her closer against him as his other arm snaked under her head. Her skin was so soft. There were scars there that he could feel but gods above, she felt amazing in his arms. “Later.” He whispered in her ear. “We both need to sleep now.”

“If you start snoring, I’m going to hit you.”

“That’s not the type of mark I was hoping you’d leave on me but I’ll take it.”

She laughed, her body shaking slightly with the vibrations. As her laughter ceased, she spoke up, sounding more calm than prior. “Thank you, Gendry…and you can call me Arya. I like you saying my name.”

“You’re welcome, Arya. I got you. You’re safe.” He kissed the back of her head then stuck his nose in her hair. How often had he thought about her being in his bed? About them being in this position? He would do anything for her. Did she know or even understand how important she was to him? It went beyond just sexual desire. Something had shifted. He loved her. It felt too early but he could not deny it. He wanted her safe, he wanted her close, he wanted her happy and in his arms. Did she feel the same? Eventually they both drifted into the oblivion of sleep, content in the embrace and peace provided.

 

 

 

Gendry dreamt he was walking through the fish market with Davos. It was his first year after graduating from the Academy. The sun was shining, like most days…it was hot, like every day, the water sparkled just past the docks. There were many things he hated about King’s Landing, particularly how it smelled like piss in the poorer sections but watching the sun set over the sea and the water glisten was not one of them. To his surprise drums started pounding around him but he could not tell where they were coming from. Was there a fair today that he was unaware of? Suddenly a sharp jab to his ribs caused him to jerk and open his eyes.

“What?”

“Someone is pounding on your door.” The warm figure pressed against him mumbled sleepily. “You better get it before I stab them.”

Arya. The memories of the night before pieced together in his foggy mind. He rubbed a hand quickly over his face. Unsure why, he kissed the back of her neck before slipping out of the bed. Closing the bedroom door behind him, he stormed over to his front door, pissed at whomever disturbed his and Arya’s sleep. They had better have a damn good reason. Throwing open the door, ready to spew a hasty remark, it died on his lips as he registered who stood in the hallway.

Davos stared at him, a single eyebrow raised with an amused look. “Figured ya sleepin’, kinda amazed I managed to wake ya. Gods know it takes a bomb or siren to wake ya…sleepin’ like the dead that you do.”

“Sorry.” Gendry muttered, stepping to the side so Davos could come in. He carried several grocery bags and a backpack over his shoulder which he dropped once in the kitchen. Gendry closed the front door and followed, remembering Davos planned on stopping by yesterday but something happened that forced him to have to postpone until the morning.

 “Where’s the little lady?”

Gendry jerked his head towards the bedroom door. The coffee pot was calling his name. The glance Davos threw his way, eyes bouncing between Gendry’s rumpled clothing and the bedroom door made him wonder how much his old partner was putting together. He gestured to the coffee pot and Davos nodded. The groceries were put away rapidly and Arya’s backpack from the motel was set on the couch for her. After the coffee finished perking and poured into mugs, did Gendry feel human enough to speak.

“Did anything come out of the warehouse search?”

Davos kept his voice low as he responded, swirling the black coffee in his mug. “A few things but nothin’ like we was hopin’ for.”

Gendry sighed. There had been a lot riding on that raid. They needed answers and they needed them fast.

“How long she goin’ be stayin’ with ya?”

“I don’t know. As long as I can convince her to. I don’t like the idea of her being alone here.”

“Aye. The Lannisters want ‘er back and bad.”

They stood in companionable silence, years of friendship filling the void of talk. Gendry realized it had been awhile since he sat around drinking, either coffee or a beer, and catching up with his surrogate father. He made a mental note to be more purposeful in the future. His gaze shifted as his bedroom door opened. Arya stepped out, still in his t-shirt, but luckily wearing his baggy sweatpants. In the morning light, she looked more refreshed, the past few hours of sleep working a miracle on her.

“Ah, good mornin’, Cat! My wife gave me somethin’ for ya when she learned ya preferred tea over coffee.” Davos reached behind him on the counter and grabbed a small box of tea sachets. When he handed them to her, her eyes lit up.

“Thank you, Davos.” A peck on his cheek caused a faint blush to appear on the older man’s cheeks. The three of them made small talk for a bit as they sipped on their drinks. Well, it was mostly Davos telling stories that made Arya laugh and smile. The man could always be counted on to lighten the mood and bring joy.

“Will you be comin’ to the department soon? The boys are askin’ ‘bout ya.” Davos asked as he headed towards the door.

Gendry followed. “Maybe tomorrow depending on how we’re doing.”

“Hey! You promised, asshole!”

Gendry sighed, a smile teasing his lips. “I guess we’ll be there tomorrow.”

Davos’ grin grew. “Let me know if ya be needin’ anythin’. Cat! Ya keep an eye on him, aye?”

“I should be getting paid for this! He’s insufferable!” She called over, blocked from view.

“Don’t enjoy yourself too much.” Davos winked as he stepped out.

Gendry rolled his eyes but could not wipe off the smile. He closed the door behind his old partner and locked it before heading back to the kitchen.

Arya stood in front of the sink, rising out their mugs. Without missing a beat, he strode over and stood behind her. Placing a hand on either side of her against the sink’s edge, he pressed his body flush against hers. Immediately her movements stilled but there was no other reaction.

“I’m insufferable?”

She tilted her head back to peek at him. “Without question.”

“Mmm…”His tongue trailed down the length of her ear. “Must be because you’re so gods damned sexy. I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“You didn’t have a problem last night.”

“I practically had to think about castrating myself to keep off of you.”

Turning around, she chuckled, head tilted up still. Her hands landed on his hips. “I would hate to be the cause of such an…extreme action.”

He snorted. Cupping her cheek, he held her eyes. “How are you doing? Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I expected.” She finally replied after a hesitation.

He stared into her eyes, reading to see her truthfulness. There was a glint there that had been lacking over the past several days. The walls around her heart and mind were thick and impenetrable. Only if she wanted you to, could anyone hope to see what she was truly thinking. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Standing on her toes, she brushed her lips against his. “You’re welcome…now, what movie are we watching today? I’m supposed to be resting and getting pampered, right?”

“As m’lady commands.” He immediately scooped her up and carried her over to the couch as she giggled. He could easily get used to this.

 

* * *

 

As they started a second movie, Gendry received a call that he could not ignore. Fifteen minutes later still talking with Dondarrion and Clegane, Arya signaled that she was going to shower. He felt bad but knew she understood. After another five minutes of figuring out a plan and protection while bringing Arya into the department tomorrow, he finally ended the call feeling both frustrated and relieved. Running a hand over his beard, he realized he was probably due to trim it again. Once Arya was done in the shower, he would freshen up. Glancing towards the bathroom, he noticed the door was half-open which surprised him. Some steam poured out but was something wrong? The sound of water running was evident. Setting his phone on the kitchen counter, his feet carried him towards the bathroom. He felt like a teenager caught peeking at the pretty girl next door. This was his apartment, damn it. If she truly wanted to be alone, she would have closed the door, right? Standing just outside the door, he swallowed and straightened his shoulders. He was being ridiculous. Keeping his eyes downcast, he opened the door a bit more and knocked.

“Arya, everything ok?”

“Yeah,” she called out , “are we set to go tomorrow?”

Gendry leaned against the doorframe, eyes still down. “Once we’re both up, we’ll head over for a few hours. Dondarrion wants to get your opinion on some intel. Can you promise me something though?”

“What…?”

He shuffled awkwardly for a moment, hoping he was not overstepping his bounds. “If…if it gets to be too much…physically, mentally, whatever…will you please just tell me and we will leave. I’ll make up some kind of excuse so it doesn’t look like it’s your fault. You don’t need to push yourself too hard yet. We’ll get the bastards. You need to heal up first.”

She did not reply for a long enough time he wondered if he offended her. Only the sound of the water running filled the air. As he started to open his mouth to apologize, her voice carried softly over the sound. He probably would have missed it if he had not been listening to intently.

“I promise.”

The conviction, the weight in her voice caused him to look up. Across from the shower was a large mirror and where Gendry stood he could see the mirror’s reflection. Immediately his breathing hitched and his mouth went dry. The glass shower door only faintly distorted his perfect view of seeing her. His eyes greedily traced her naked form as the water flowed over her. Her lithe body only having curves where it mattered, her body toned without an ounce of fat on her. The shower door reduced the apparent coloring but he thought he could see healing bruises on her torso. As his mind realized how long he had been ogling her, she turned slightly and her eyes met his. It felt like time ceased as they gazed at one another. Neither moving or looking away. They stood on the edge of a cliff, their next action bringing danger or safety.

Ever so teasingly slow, her hands slid out of her hair that she had been rinsing, down her neck and chest to cup her breasts. They were small but perfectly round. Her thumbs began to rub over her perky nipples. All the blood rushed to Gendry’s groin as he watched. His hands twitched, itching to replace her hands. Tilting her head slightly, a mischievous smirk emerging, Gendry felt himself harden even more. One of her hands slipped down from her breast to the apex between her legs. She widened her stance to give herself better access, a breathy moan escaping her lips.

Gods above, Gendry felt hard as a rock and if she continued to tease him like this, he would take himself in hand right in front of her. This was the sweetest torture. Water ran over her body, making her skin glisten. Her lips were parted slightly as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He swallowed, his breathing becoming heavier. A passionate lust rose within him. No longer was he willing to just sit back and wait for her. He needed to feel her soft skin, to taste her lips, to touch her womanhood, to make her moan and gasp his name in ecstasy. As if moving in a dream, he stepped into the bathroom and practically ripped his clothes off. The air was hot from the shower steam and the desire pulsating between them. Pulling the door back, he stepped into the small shower. Although he towered over her physically, he was truly at her mercy. He took both of her hands and put them behind his neck but not before licking off the finger she used to pleasure herself with.

“Seven hells, you taste good.”

“Oh yeah?” Her pupils were blown wide with desire, lips parted. “What else do you want to taste?”

“All of you. Every gods-damned inch of you. And I want to make you cum so hard that you can’t walk the rest of today then I’ll keep pleasuring you until you beg me to stop.” He pressed her up against the shower wall, the water running over both of them now.

“Is that a challenge?” She exhaled, trailing a hand down his sculpted chest.

“No, my vixen. That’s a promise.”

“You still already have one promise to fulfill.”

He drew a finger over her slit causing her to gasp and arch into his touch. “I can multitask.” Slipping his finger inside her, his mouth claimed hers. It felt more like a furious battle than a gentle kiss, a hot and heavy fight with tongues clashing. Both of their breathing was ragged once they came up for air. His lips traced down her neck to latch onto the crook. He bit down hard simultaneously thrusting his finger harder into her. A rough whine escaped her yet her grip on his hair and neck tightened, pulling him closer. Switching to sucking on her skin, he soothed the spot he bit, leaving his mark. He wanted her to remember this…to remember him. Her breathing was becoming rapid, her body moving with each thrust of his hand. Her peak was coming… but not like this. He had a promise to fulfill. Without forewarning, he pulled out of her and turned the shower off. Before she could protest, he silenced her mouth with his tongue as he picked her up and carried her out of the shower. His hands cupped her ass, her legs wrapped around his waist. None too gently, he dropped her onto the counter next to the sink. She bit her lip before leaning back to give him a questioning look.

With an arrogant smirk, he placed a hand on each of her knees and spread them open. He dropped down then began to fulfill his first promise. Oh she was so wet…and so sweet. A shiver coursed through her body as her hands played with his hair and shoulders as if trying to anchor herself through the waves of pleasure. It did not take long for her to peak. Her gasps becoming deeper moans between pants. His tongue greedily lapped up her nectar as she fell into oblivion. Her body went slightly limp, head thrown back, chest heaving. Oh but he was not done with her. He would make her scream out his name.

Before she could recover, he scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom. They were both still soaked but he did not care. Sheets could be changed. She smiled lazily when he settled her on the bed. Immediately he dropped back down and continued using his mouth to pleasure her. She writhed and moaned underneath him but he refused to relent. He gripped her ass and hips, pulling her closer, wanting more of her. Her jolts and gasps spurred him on. Her thighs pressing against the sides of his head encouraged him on. His name began to roll off her tongue like a chant. He never wanted to forget the sound. Her second peak came with a cry of pleasure and quivering. His own body screamed for its own release but he wanted to enjoy this moment. To hear her ragged breathing. To see her boneless beneath him. To savor the taste of her in his mouth. To see the shine of sweat mixed with water glistening on her skin. He knelt over her body on his bed. The moment was perfection.

Once her gray eyes opened, a predatory glint passed through them that made his cock twitch. Before he realized what happened, she flipped them easily. Now his back was on the bed and she straddled over him smirking. One of her small hands slid down his torso, finger trailing his muscles possessively. She licked her bottom lip as her eyes followed her hand. Once she reached his cock, she took it in hand and teased by rubbing it over her slit. An involuntary moan betrayed him and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. His eyes practically rolled in the back of his head. Without warning, she impaled herself on him and they both simultaneously gasped at the sensation. Gods, she was so wet and tight. It was wrong how amazing she felt. Her hips began to rock back and forth and he followed her lead. Quickly their tempo of movement and breathing picked up. She rode him zealously, driving herself onto him without mercy. Swears and utterances of her name spewed from his mouth as his hands gripped her hips to steady her movements and encourage her. A warmth was building inside him, the heat of pleasure clouding his mind. It took every ounce of willpower to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see her…to watch her take her pleasure from him. Finally she stopped and arched her back, crying out his name as her orgasm consumed her. It took two more quick thrusts before he followed, spilling himself inside of her heat. Watching her ride out her waves of pleasure, he felt like a god. Nothing could be better than this.

She slowly opened her eyes as if waking from a good dream. Her parted lips closed. A coy smile hinted on her lips and she looked away as if self-conscious.

Gendry reached for one of her hands. “Come here.”

Hesitantly, she followed his lead as he tugged her down. He wrapped his arms around her as they lay on their sides facing one another. They lay there together as their breathing and heartrate evened out. His hand ran down her back, drawing random designs on her skin.

“You’re my second.”

“Mmm?”

She tilted her head to look up at him. “You’re the second guy I’ve had sex with.”

He could not help it, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. She always seemed so confident, so assured of herself. Now lying in his arms in post-coital bliss he could see past her façade to an innocence. He forgot how young she was sometimes…and that with all the shit that life continued to throw at her, maybe it never gave her a chance to enjoy the pleasure possible. This was not just about physical pleasure…this was about trust. She trusted him. She trusted that he would not use this against her, that she could relax around him without having to constantly be looking over her shoulder.

Gently he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I’ve got you.  I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Leaning further, he kissed her soundly. Her mouth warm and content under his. She scooted closer, pushing him onto his back so she could lay her head on his chest. He chuckled at her silent demand but unapologetically gave in. He had no desire to leave the moment. She snagged the covers and pulled it over them, cocooning them in warmth. Soon her breaths slowed and her body went limp. He continued to trace patterns on her back as he stared a the ceiling. He was in love. He was in love with Arya Stark. No other woman had before or would ever make him feel the way he did about her. He wanted to always be by her side, to protect her and keep her safe. He selfishly wanted all her laughs and kisses. All the secrets she carried, he wanted to  help with their burden. He wanted her to realize she would never have to be alone again. Sleep came for him and his last thought was about how fucked he was if she walked out of his life.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the department the next day, all the officers in the bullpen stood up, clapping as they stepped in. Pride filled Gendry as his fellow officers showed their respect for Arya. She kept a stoic face but he could tell she was ready to bolt. He doubted she was used to the spotlight and was uncomfortable with what to do in it. Not to be outdone, Officer Giantsbane came around the desks and wrapped her in one of his all-consuming hugs, lifting her feet off the floor. Once she was back down and steady, her fist flew and hit him squarely in the gut. Giantsbane bent over wheezing, a proud smile on the ginger’s face.

Gendry laughed along with a few other officer that noticed the interaction. Aware of Arya’s unease with the attention, he laid a hand on her lower back and guided her towards his desk. She appeared perfectly calm and stoic but her give away was the tightness around her mouth. It had taken some time for him to notice the quirk.

“I want to talk to Dondarrion.” Arya softly stated, eyes scanning around.

He nodded, not surprised. “He should be back in a few minutes from his weekly meeting. Do you want to wait here or in his office?”

“I’ll wait there.” Straightening, she gave him a quick wink. “I’d hate to distract you.”

He chuckled. Even if she was next to him or on the other side of the country, she lingered in this thoughts distracting him. It was actually easier when he could see her for then he knew she was safe. Before she took two steps, he turned to get her attention back. “Hey, let me know when you’re tired, alright? We’ll leave right away. We can get a burger and fries on the way back.”

“Is that bribery?”

“No, just some incentive.”

She shook her head, a hint of a smile as she walked towards Dondarrion’s office.

He watched her until she entered the office before turning back to his own desk. Sighing, he looked at the forms, reports and requests that were piled on his desk. Gods above, how much did Clegane dump on him? First thing he needed before getting started- coffee. He rose, heading to the kitchen to see if there was any made already.

The next couple of hours were spent going over the reports, reviewing things with Clegane and catching up with the guys. There was a sense of fulfillment getting back into his work routine, even just a little. However thankless it felt, Gendry enjoyed his job. It was not until someone pointed it out, but his gaze would flicker towards wherever Arya was frequently. This was a part of her element. The focused, thoughtful expression on her face along with the confident, authoritarian voice that first grabbed his attention when they met. He doubted he would ever tire of watching her.

At lunch, Arya came back over and sat on his desk to his silent pleasure. A prior call placed and Davos joined them with tacos from his favorite hold-in-the-wall restaurant near his home. A few of the guys sat around with them, listening to Davos’ stories and contributing their own jokes. Gendry enjoyed just sitting back in his chair and listening to the comradery. To his surprise, Arya laughed along and contributed teasing occasionally. To top it off, she shared one of the filthiest jokes he had ever heard that had the guys practically rolling on the floor laughing. With her sitting next to him, he wanted to reach over and take her hand but restrained himself. They had not spoken of their intentions or relationship…if there was even one. It needed to be brought up but he waited, giving her time. He knew where he stood and what he wanted but was unsure if she was ready for that. So he waited and kept his affections to himself while in public.

Some time later, Davos excused himself to return to his patrol and the others drifted back to their own duties, leaving Gendry and Arya.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

“Arya…”

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I hate how tired I am already.”

“I know, you’re still recovering. It’s to be expected.” Reaching over, he grabbed her foot and pulled it against his leg. Quickly he retied the strings on her black sneakers that had loosened. “Give yourself some credit. Besides you can nap when we get back or we can watch a movie then pick back up with some of this work. I’m sure Dondarrion would allow you to bring some things with you.”

“Ok. When do you want to leave?”

“You tell me. I’m at your service, m’lady.”

She rolled her eyes, smirking. “There’s one last thing I want to do here…say about an hour?”

“You tell me when. I’ll be here.”

“Good.” She slipped off his desk and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Don’t think I’m too tired to fuck you in your bed. There’s still parts of my body that wicked tongue of yours hasn’t explored yet.” With that, she turned and glided away to the conference room.

Gendry stared after her, unable to tear his eyes away. Nor could he stop the erection growing in his pants. Forcefully, he turned back to his desk and ran his hand over the short beard still on his face. There was no way he was going to be able to focus with the images she just deposited in his mind.

 

 

The next morning Gendry and Arya returned to the department. Once they arrived, Arya grabbed them both mugs of coffee from the kitchen. Taking hers, she headed silently to the conference room where she had taken over as her space. Thankfully no one else picked up on the significance of Arya choosing coffee over her typical tea, in desperate need of more caffeine. The prior afternoon, once leaving the department, had been mostly spent naked in his bed followed by watching a movie. Once darkness descended, the mood shifted. Gendry slept with her in bed, wrapping her in his arms. A few times she jerked them both awake when she startled herself into consciousness trying to escape the nightmares haunting her. It had been a broken night of sleep for both of them but he did not regret it. He wanted to be there for her however he could. Just holding her, reminding her with his presence that she was not alone seemed to help her recover faster. Words did not need to be spoken, the soft kisses and looks told him how much she appreciated it.

 The morning flew by before Gendry realized it. Needing a break from his desk, Gendry offered to check the condition of the rifles and ammunition needed for the raid happening that evening. It felt wrong to be missing out on the raid but he was unwilling to leave Arya’s side yet. He had a bad feeling that if he did, something would happen. Tonight’s raid was going to be simple though, not involving the Lannister organization.

“Hey, loverboy.” Giantsbane stepped into the storage room with a smug look. “Clegane wants you to check the pistols too and count the number of flash bangs. He thinks Stone’s numbers are off from when they were last counted.”

Gendry turned and raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Loverboy? Really?”

The ginger laughed, leaning against the wall. “Oh don’t deny it. You got it bad for her. Your eyes follow her like a puppy hoping for a bone. It’s amazing there isn’t drool all over your shirt. So you two get down to it yet?”

“She’s an informant and one who is recovering from being kidnapped.”

“So…that’s a no. Dammit, my bet is out.”

Gendry froze. “What bet?

“Oh, there may have been a betting pool to see how long it takes you two to fuck each other.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “If you’re not up for the challenge, there’s a few others who would gladly trade places with you.”

“Tormund, get the hell out…and close the door!”

He laughed at Gendry’s exasperated expression. “Yes, boss. Let me know if that status changes though.”

Gendry shook his head once alone again. He should have expected something like this. Hopefully Arya did not catch wind of it, he was unsure how she would respond. Either she would laugh and play along or get angry and go after them with a knife. Actually both options had an appeal to them. He chuckled before turning back to his counting.

Some time later he practically jumped when he glanced over and Arya stood watching him. It was unnerving how quiet she moved when she chose to.

“Seven hells. Everything ok?” Looking over, he noticed the door was still closed. Damn, how did he not hear it open?

She shrugged, running her fingers through her hair. “Yeah, just needed to step away.”

“Admit it, you just missed me.”

“Right, keep thinking that and your head might explode.”

He laughed, writing down a number on the clipboard he held. Someone would need to get more ammunition for some of the semi-automatic rifles. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Arya run her fingers over some of the pistols laid out.

“Am I distracting you?”

He smirked, keeping his head down. Of course she noticed his looking. “Stop looking so damn sexy.”

“Come over here and make me.”

“I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, beautiful.”

“Oh, is that it?” Turning and biting her bottom lip, her eyes slowly scanned him. He froze under her hot gaze. Before he could retort, she sashed over to him, her hips swaying with each step. Standing in front of him, she took the clipboard out of her hand and laid it down on the table. Her eyes held his hostage as she moved. He swallowed, breathing becoming harder. She lazily traced his chest with a single finger before placing her hand flat . Could she feel how hard it was pounding? A predatory smile covered her face, eyes twinkling. He gulped, his blood rushing south. One hand still on his chest and the other on his belt, she pushed him back, guiding his steps. After several feet, his back slammed against the wall. Stepping closer, Arya pressed her body flush against his, both hands on his hips now. He wondered if she could feel his state of arousal through his pants. Probably. His hands slipped down her back to grab her ass. They should not be doing this here at the department, gods, if anyone walked in right now. Yet his mouth was dry and staring into her eyes, his brain refused to form words. He was at her mercy. She must have sensed it because her grin widened. Rising onto her toes, she plunged her tongue into his mouth. He groaned, his grip on her tightening as their tongues danced. She was intoxicating. Her hands were gliding over his pants, but only half of his brain paid attention to that fact. The other half was too consumed by their lips’ passionate embrace and his hands switching between grabbing her ass and tilting her head up to deepen the kiss. They needed to stop this. It was too much. The fire between them was a blue flame. If they did not back off soon, he would consider bending her over the nearby table. Finally they came up for air. Gendry’s chest was heaving, pupils blown wide with desire.

“We need to stop.” He unwillingly murmured. “Someone could walk in.”

“You’re right.” Arya quickly replied, lips swollen from their kisses. Leaning back, he thought she was going to step away but suddenly she dropped to her knees in front of him.

“Arya, what…oh shit!”

Before he could finish his question, his swollen cock was in her mouth. All manner of creating thoughts vanished. Her tongue slid down his length and he whimpered. As she worked him, his legs trembled, barely keeping him upright. His eyes fluttered closed several times as he saw stars. He had gone down on her a few times but never asked her to return the favor. A groan from deep in his throat flew out of him as he reached his completion in her mouth. Sweat beaded on his forehead. His body felt limp as his brain started to restart its engines and thinking resumed.

Smugly, she rose, licking her lips. “Looks like you like being pinned against a wall too.”

He gave a half-hearted chuckle, trying to catch his breath. “I’ll get you back later.”

“I look forward to it.” Her tongue traced her lips teasingly. With a wink, she turned and strolled out casually, closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, he slid down the wall. With the movement he realized his cock was still hanging out of his pants. He adjusted his pants quickly then leaned his head back against the wall. She was going to be the death of him…but what a beautiful death it would be.

 

* * *

 

It was early afternoon on the third day of Gendry and Arya returning to the police department when Fate decided to intervene. Arya sat on his desk, focused on Lemoncloak talking about last night’s raid. Gendry leaned against his desk, her thigh against his hip. Truthfully he had been astonished when she slid closer to him. All the time they spent at the department, they maintained a professional distance when others were around. To them, she was still Arya Stark…a Faceless Man…Cat. When it was just the two of them, she became his Arya, his vixen. The harsh coldness she wore as a cloak to shield herself from others melted away. Her fears, her pain, her joy was easier to see. Over the past day she had warmed to some of the guys, cracking jokes, but there was still a mistrustful tension that hung over her. Not that he could blame her. She had been taken by a corrupt cop while in the department’s parking lot. He doubted she would ever fully trust cops again…if she ever did.

Lemoncloak was telling of the types of cars found from the car thieves they raided last night when everything changed. A sharp intake of breath and Arya stiffening alerted him to the change. He glanced down at her in confusion then followed her eyeline. A man stood in the entrance of the bullpen staring at her. He stood tall and confident with an unreadable expression on his strong features. His brown hair hung shoulder-length with a white forelock resting against his left cheek. His dark eyes were intense and could probably pierce stone. A aura hung about him that made Gendry straighten up with one word coming to mind: dangerous. After a moment’s hesitation, Arya slid off the desk, wiping all emotion off her face.

“Arya…” Gendry reached over and grabbed her wrist before she could step away.

Immediately she yanked her hand out of his grip as if his touch burned her. The reaction seemed to catch her off guard as well for her eyes softened marginally as she met his eyes. “I’m sorry.” Turning, she weaved her way through the desks to approach the stranger.

Gendry shoved down the pain and frustration her reaction brought to him. Something had shifted, had driven her walls back up to keep him out. The only thing that had changed was the  stranger. Who was he? Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at the man. If it was not his imagination, the man narrowed his eyes at him before turning his gaze back to Arya. The few officers around him made comments about the man but Gendry paid no mind. He watched them whisper for a moment before the two walked towards the conference room and close the door. Several minutes later, the strange man strode out like he owned the place, back through the front door towards the parking lot.

Now was his moment, he needed answers. Rising swiftly, he ignored the looks around him as he stalked towards the conference room with Arya still inside. A quick look around showed her gathering up some of the forms and tucking them away for transportation. A sinking realization slammed into his gut.

“You’re leaving with him, aren’t you?”

Without missing a beat or making eye contact, her response was curt and swift. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“I must.”

“That’s a shit answer.”

That got her attention. She whirled to face him, eyes blazing. “I have a duty to fulfill. Oaths to keep. That must always come first.”

He rocked back on his feet for a moment, surprised by the venomous tone used. Well he could fight fire with fire. He was not giving up so easily. Moving forward until he towered over her, he met her burning eyes with his own. “And why do you have to run away to fulfill this? Why can’t you stay here? I promised to help you and keep you safe.”

“It’s not your concern or business. You can’t protect me. We already learned that fact.”

He sucked in a breath at the blow. She was right. He had let her out of his sight and she was taken and tortured. Never gain. Leaning forward until his face was inches from hers, his voice dropped so no one could overhear. “I lost you once. I swore I would never let that happen again. You are my concern now. Has everything that happened between us meant nothing?”

“It was a mistake.” She pushed around him, grabbing the papers to leave.

“I don’t believe you.”

She froze in the doorway.

“I know it meant something to you. Deny it all you want but you can’t hide it from me. You needed me. You wanted me. Now, you’re running because its easier than staying and figuring this out.”

Spinning, she glared at him but he knew her now. He could see past the stone cold façade to the hurt underneath. What he said had struck a cord within her.

Her voice drifted to him softly, a whisper in the wind, a haunting, damning sound. “I have to do this. I have no choice.”

“Arya, please.” He stepped forward, trying to reach her. Trying to make her stay. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it, looking over her shoulder. Back at the entrance of the bullpen stood the stranger. He watched them with an intensity that spoke of violence if things did not play out how he wanted. Arya gave Gendry one last look then spun on her heel and purposefully strode over to the stranger, head held high. The stranger gave Gendry a pointed, sharp look before tossing his arm around Arya’s shoulders and walked out.

His blood boiled at the look thrown his way and the man’s casual touch. It screamed volumes. It screamed of possession and rights. Forgetting himself for a moment, Gendry let his anger release. With a cry, he punched the door of the conference room. Hearing it slam against the wall behind and feeling the sting on his knuckles ebbed his anger only minimally. Eyes all around the bullpen stared at him but he could care less. She was gone. Again. This time she purposefully walked out of his life. He had no notion if and when he would ever see her again. His heart hammered within his chest, searing his blood with both pain and anger. What was her duty that it was worth more than he had to offer? Had she truly never felt the same? Her comment that they were a mistake tasted like a lie. The way she desperately held him in the night after her nightmares like he was her lifeline to keeping the darkness away said otherwise. How she would cry out his name when she reached her peak of pleasure. The soft kisses and touches she bestowed upon him when they were alone. The teasing, the trust she had given him. He meant something to her. He knew it. He could only hope now that whatever gods cared about his life would allow her to return to it. That he would fix this and keep her safe. If something happened to her again, he wasn’t sure how he would be able to live with the guilt.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~So you know I said there was going to only be three parts...I lied. I started writing this "last" part and it got way out of control. I finally checked my word count and decided to stop and finish the story in a fourth part. I promise it won't take me three months to post the FINAL part. I have it plotted out already so I just need to sit down and write it.  
> ~So what did y'all think of this? I tried to keep the sexy overtones but also tie in a bit more to developing their relationship. Also, this was my first time writing smut...did it read ok? I was nervous to put it in but it felt so important to the story.  
> ~Also I know I may have surprised some of you with Arya "rescuing" herself but its Faceless Arya, she don't need no man to come in and save her...and there may be more to that "rescue" than the story she reported to the officers... ;)  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE THE BEST! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this!  
> See you with part 4 soon! <3


End file.
